Run away with me
by lizthatfangirl
Summary: A new story for the LGBTQ month even though its really late sorry i dont exacly use this account anymore hehe...


To be wed? To be WED?! Alexander had just turned 18 and now he was to find a fiancé and marry her. Alex never asked to be royal. He never asked for anything, and now he was in the ball room with a row of ladies lined up for him to greet. To say he was nervous was an understatement , he was absolutely terrified. His father, who had been standing behind him, stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his sons shoulder. Alex brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes and sighed helplessly. This is happening and there's nothing he could do to stop it from happening. The ladies lined up to meet him where all pretty but none of them caught his eye. His father squeezed his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Okay settle down please!" His voice was loud and it echoed throughout the hall. "You all have been invited here by me as you all have the chance to be engaged to my son, Alexander Harriet Williams" The girls all started to chatter away quietly to the other and where soon silenced once again by the king. He explained the need for a spouse to the royal blood line as Alex was the only child he had with blue blood. Hearing about his royal duties as prince made his heart pound in his chest and sweat break on his forehead. The king finished his speech and Alex was greeted by each lady one by one. There was at least 30 royal princesses and duchesses' present in the room.

It had taken all day. Literally. All day. And so far Alex had not seen anyone who caught his eye and this was bothering him. There where so many in there maybe at least one of them wyould have done _something_ to make his heart beat, but no. He started to doubt himself and maybe something else. He walked down the halls of the castle to his fathers chambers to speak to him about the matter about the situation but it just turned into an argument, and it just slipped out. He didn't mean it?

"Father what if I'm just not interested in girls?!" That was it. He was done for. Alex didn't mean to say it and he knew he was straight. Wasn't he? He understood the importance of carrying on the Williams heritage but no matter what he dreamed of, he never saw himself settling down with a girl. It's not like he paid any attention to this as a kid but now as he was growing it was a common thought that continued to run around his head. Did he like girls? Or maybe... Boys?

After the argument with his father he stormed out the room and headed for the kitchen, hoping one of the servants would cook him something small before bed. After all there's nothing better then a late night snack to refresh your head. He deserved it after all the wife hunting. Humming a small tune to lighten his mood, he completed the journey to the kitchen. Knocking first before entering, because it's respectful, he slowly creaked open the door and peaked through.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky, With you, I'm alive, Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide" Who was that? The prince opened the door slowly and stuck his head through the crack in the door to see who was singing. It was one of the servants , one that he had never seen before. He was beautiful and his singing made his heart flutter with every note he sung. His brunette locks swaying with in time with his movements as he sang.

"So stop time right here in the moonlight, 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my ey- Eek your highness I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" He must have made a noise and startled the poor boy. However he stepped into the kitchen and walked over towards the smaller boy and smiled.

"Who are you may I ask? I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" The mystery boy nodded and cleared his throat as he proceeded to mop the floor of the kitchen.

"M-my name's Lo... Er Logan, your highness" the boy- no, Logan dipped his head and his brown hair covered his face. The prince smiled fondly at him and chuckled lightly to himself. Alex pulled the mop from his hands, forcing the other to look up at him. His eyes where amazing! Ocean blue with a hint of green swimming around the ocean of blue.

"You have pretty eyes Logan" He blushed and looked away from Logan's face. His hands fidgeting at his sides as he was stumbling to say something, anything, but he couldn't do it. He didn't know why but Logan made him stutter, made his heart soar and he felt a weight inside his chest. He handed the mop back and took a step back away from the smaller.

"I'm sorry! I-it just c-came out and-" Logan smiled and giggled under his breath as he went back to cleaning. They both heard loud yell for Logan in the distance and his eyes grew wider. He dropped the mop and started to run towards the door, but was suddenly pulled back by Alex. He whipped his head around to look at the future king.

"When can I see you again?" Hiss eyes stared into the others with a silent plead for him to answer. His prayers where answered as Logan grasped his hand.

"Soon I promise!" Alex nodded his head and slowly let go of the boys hand and watched as he let the boy run away through the door. Run away from him. It wasn't forever he would see him once again but not now. He looked around the kitchen and laughed to himself. So much for food...

The morning was upon the small kingdom and everyone rose out of their bed, ready for another day. Well everyone except for Alexander who was still in his bed and wrapped inside his blanket. He was chewing his bottom lip and stared off into space. He didn't sleep much last night and was extremely tired. Whenever he managed to drift off his dreams where filled with the boy in the kitchen. What was his name again? The prince was terrible at remembering names and it worried him that it would offend the people around him. The boy in the kitchen was there, singing. Always singing. That one same song. Every time he stopped him to say hello he stared at him with those beautiful eyes of his and smiled a toothy grin. Then he would wake up from his slumber. He needed to see the boy again! How long is soon going to last!?

"Your Majesty? Are you awake? Your father requests your presence for breakfast" It was his royal adviser, Lucas. He sighed a heavy sigh and clambered out of bed to get dressed for the day. Once done he hurried, not ran because princes should never rush to their meetings, to the dining hall to greet his father a fine morning. He pushed open the great doors to the dining hall and who better to be greeted with than the boy from the kitchen. Lojen, logen- Logan! Logan that was his name! He smiled at the small boy and winked his way before walking to the table in the middle of the room and sat opposite his father.

"Good morning son, I hope you thought about your choice last night. You must choose a wife by the end of the week" The king cut up some of his food and placed it inside his mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing. Logan had jumped at the mention of a future wife. The princes heart shattered when he saw the saddened look on the boys face.

"Dad about that... I-I don't think I want to marry a... a girl" his father smiled and nodded. He finished chewing his food and spoke once again.

"I understand that it is difficult right now but you will find a wif-" The king was interrupted before he finished his sentence by the prince sitting across from him.

"No father! You don't understand! Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to marry a guy instead?!" His father stopped what he was doing and dropped his fork onto the table. He looked up to his son and slammed his hands onto the table. Logan cowered away from the table but was no less surprised by the sudden out burst by Alex. His eyes held warmth as he stared at the prince and the prince stared back at him. The king glared at the servant and then back at his son.

"Is it him? Did he say things to you? I did not raise you to be a fag! I raised you to find a wife and produce an heir for the family name! How are two men going to produce an heir?! It's just not possible! I want you in your room and you will not come out unless called for. As for you, I want you out of this castle NOW!" Logan jumped and ran out the room and into the hallway. Alexander stood from his chair, knocking it over, and ran after the boy. He could hear his father yelling and screaming for his return but he wasn't getting one.

It wasn't too difficult to catch up with Logan, and as he did he pulled him away towards a spare room and locked the door so that the servants and his father couldn't find them. Logan looked away from the prince but gripped onto his shirt unwilling to let go. Alex placed a hand atop of his and the other placed on Logans chin, pulling his face to meet his.

"Run away with me" Alex said with such determination in his voice. The boy was shaking from the previous argument with his father but he couldn't show it. Not now. He had to be brave.

"Please your highness, go back! Why would you want a commoner like me?" Alex sighed and kissed his forehead and pushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Your voice. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Your the only one I've met who had made me stutter and my heart flutters every time I think about you. I know I only just met you but... I want this! I want to get to know you better. I don't know I just want to be with you!" By now Logan had tears pouring from his eyes and was struggling to wipe them away so he smiled instead. He smiled that toothy smile the prince had in his dreams but this time, there was no waking up. Instead of waking up he lifted both hands to the boys cheeks and pulled him in. Eyes closing slowly he kissed him. Again, and again, and again. He was sure of it now. This was reality and he was kissing another boy, but yet he didn't care. He continues to let his mouth close in on the others.

"Run away with me" Logan repeated the princes words without missing a beat. He grasped onto his hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing them tenderly. Alex nodded and smiled as Logan kissed his hands.

"Lets go..."

* * *

Holla!

So i never post on here anymore and I have watpadd accound and Ao3 account and to be honest i use them more. I just wanted to send this post in which was originally for the LGBTQ+ month but as you can see this is a *tiny* bit late... hahahaha

So enjoy you smexy unicorns!


End file.
